Devil Bow - Ichaival
Devil Bow - Ichaival is an insert song in Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Ayahi Takagaki Track List * Devil Bow - Ichaival * Bonds Formed From Holding Hands * Devil Bow - Ichaival (Off Vocal) * Bonds Formed From Holding Hands (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = 疑問…？愚問！　衝動インスパイア 6感フルで感じてみな 絶ッ！　Understand?　コンマ3秒も 背を向けたら　Die 心情…？炎上！　強情マトリクス 沸点ピークでくだけ散れ Motto×5　Break!!　…Outsider 傷ごとエグれば　忘れられるってコトだろ？ イイ子ちゃんな正義なんて　剥がしてやろうか？ HaHa!!　さあ　It’s show time 火山のよう殺伐　Rain さあ　お前等の全部×5 否定してやる　そう…否定してやる 美学…？破学！　羅刹インストール キレイごとが匂ってんぜ 滅ッ！？　Delete&Delete!　すがってみろ 心から　Stomp head 破壊…？全壊！　万象クライシス 大人とか…信じられるか？ Zutto×5　Love…　Unknown 痛みの種類が増えて　ゆくだけだろう？ 温もりってものが　知りたいだけなのに… HaHa!!　さあ　It’s lesson time 流星のようミサイル　Party さあ　教えてくれ愛ヲ×5 幸せとか　どんな味なんだ…？ 傷ごとエグれば　忘れられるってコトだろ？ だったら涙なんて…　邪魔なだけなのに… HaHa!!　さあ　It’s show time 火山のよう殺伐　Rain さあ　お前等の全部×5 否定してやる　そう…否定してやる |-|Romaji = Gimon…? Gumon! Shoudou INSUPAIA Roku kan FURU de kanjite mina Zetsu-! Understand? KONMA 3 byou mo Se wo muketara Die Shinjou…? Enjou! Goujou MATORIKUSU Futten PIIKU de kudake chiru Motto motto motto motto motto Break!! …Outsider Kizu goto EGUreba Wasurerareru tte KOTO daro? II ko chan na seigi nante Hagashite yarou ka? HaHa!! Saa It’s show time Kazan no you satsubatsu Rain Saa Omaera no zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu Hitei shite yaru Sou… Hitei shite yaru Bigaku…? Hagaku! Rasetsu INSUTOORU KIREI goto ga niotten ze Metsu-!? Delete&Delete! Sugatte miro Kokoro kara Stomp head Hakai…? Zenkai! Banshou KURAISHISU Otona to ka… Shinjirareru ka? Zutto zutto zutto zutto zutto Love… Unknown Itami no shurui ga fuete Yuku dake darou? Nukumori tte mono ga Shiritai dake nano ni… HaHa!! Saa It’s lesson time Nagareboshi no you MISAIRU Party Saa Oshiete kure AI WO AI WO AI WO AI WO AI WO Shiawase to ka Donna imi nanda…? Kizu goto EGUreba Wasurerareru tte KOTO daro? Dattara namida nante… Jama na dake nano ni… HaHa!! Saa It’s show time Kazan no you satsubatsu Rain Saa Omaera no zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu zenbu Hitei shite yaru Sou… Hitei shite yaru |-|English = Questions…? Foolish question! Inspiration from rage. Try feeling it with all your six senses. Holding back-! Understand? Turn your back For more than three seconds and die. Sentiment…? Blazing up! I’m a stubborn matrix. You will be smashed at the peak of the boiling point. More and more and more and more and more, break! …Outsider. If you gouge out your wounds, you’ll be able to forget, right? Should I rip off that kiddy justice off for you? HaHa! Now, it’s show time. Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano. Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you I’ll reject you. Yeah… I’ll reject you. Aesthetics…? Explosives! Install an evil spirit. I smell pretty words coming this way. Destroy-!? Delete & Delete! Just you try relying on me. I’ll stomp your head from the bottom of my heart. Destruction…? Completely! A universal crisis. Can you really believe… In adults and people like that? Forever, forever, forever, forever, forever, Love… Is unknown. The types of pain just keep increasing, right? Even though I just want to know what warmth is… HaHa!! Now, it’s lesson time We’re gonna have a missile party like shooting stars in the sky. Now, teach my love, love, love, love, love. What exactly is happiness…? If you gouge out your wounds, you’ll be able to forget, right? Then something like teardrops… Is just in the way, but… HaHa! Now, it’s show time. Rain of a bloodbath falls down like a volcano. Now, you guys, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you, all of you I’ll reject you. Yeah… I’ll reject you. Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music